Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan's Thomas/Disney Parody Casts
Here are some parody casts for Philip McGhee's Thomas/Disney parody casts. Parody Casts (Do not edit, only I can edit this page; Philip McGhee/BrittalCroftFan, but more casts can be added, well, not all of them at least) Thomas/Cinderella Parody Casts *Lady as Cinderella *Arthur as Prince Charming *Jinty (from RWS) as Jaq *Pug (from RWS) as Gus *Shelly as The King *Nigel the V2 as The Duke (from Cinderella) *Smelter (made up diesel engine) as Lady Tremaine Thomas/The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *Tom (from TTMA) as Mr. Toad *Tyler (from TheBlueE2) as Ratty *Jeffery (from TTMA) as Moley *Luke (from TheBlueE2) as Angus MacBadger *Hank as Cyril Proudbottom *Benny (from TTMA) as Mr. Winkie *Troublesome Trucks as Weasels Thomas/Winnie the Pooh *Jerry (from T&F/TMS) as Winnie the Pooh *Victor as Christopher Robin *Buster as Eeyore *Duke as Owl *James as Rabbit *Earl as Gopher Thomas/Sleeping Beauty *Mavis as Princesss Aurora *Pikey (from T&F/TMS) as Prince Phillip *Peter Sam as King Stefan *Catherine as The Queen (from Sleeping Beauty) *Sir Handel as King Hubert *Ada, Mabel, and Jane (from RWS) as Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather Thomas/The Black Cauldron Parody Casts *Adam (from TTMA) as Taran *Flora as Princess Eilonwy *Black (from TTMA) as Fifewdurr and Fflan *Gary (from TTMA) as Gurgi *Flynn as Dalben *The Visitor (from TTMA) as Creeper *The Policeman as The Horned King *Troublesome Trucks as Guards (aka The Horned King's Minions) Thomas/The Little Mermaid Parody Casts *Madge as Ariel *Captian as Flounder *Jock (from RWS) as Sebatian *Kerr (from Sodor Railways) as Scuttle *Kelly as Prince Eric *Flying Scotsman as King Triton *98462/Nick (from RWS) as Ursula *Jimmy and Zak as Flotsam and Jetsam *Perry (made up evil steam engine) as Vanessa *The Giant Claw (made up diesel engine) as The Giant Ursula *Agnes (from RWS) as Aquata *Ruth (from RWS) as Adrina *Lucy (from RWS) as Arista *Jemima (from The RWS) as Attina *Beatrice (from RWS) as Adella *Tracy (from Jay-Jay) as Alana Thomas/Beauty and the Beast Parody Casts *Libby (from T&F/TMS) as Belle *Archibald (from AOS) as Beast *Sailor John as Gaston *Derek as Maurice *Frankie (from TTMS) as Lumiere *Algar (from TTMS) as Cogsworth *Henrietta as Mrs. Potts *Stevers as Chip *Skiff as Lefou Thomas/Aladdin Parody Casts *Edward as Aladdin *Rusty as Genie *Molly as Jasmine *Alaric (from RWS) as Abu *Diesel 10 as Jafar *Duncan as Iago *Nelson as Carpet *Gronk (from BRWS) as Rajah *Mr. Percival as The Sultan Thomas/Pocahontas Parody Casts *Catherine (from RWS) as Pocahontas *Salty as John Smith *Harvey as Cheif Powhatan *Alfred the Holden B/12 as Governor Ratcliffe *Hector as Kocoum *Mighty as Lon *Mac as Ben *Talyllan (from RWS) as Thomas *Luke as Meeko *Paxton as Percy *Trevor as Flit Thomas/Tarzan Parody Casts *Oliver as Tarzan *Whiff as Terk *Dennis as Tantor *Benedict (from greasemonkeydb1) as Kerchak *Ms. Jenny as Kala *John (from greasemonkeydb1) as Young Tarzan *Engine Blower #4 (from Sodor Dark Times) as Clayton *The Small Controller (from RWS) as Professor Porter *The Small Controller's Wife (from RWS) as Jane Porter Thomas/Wreck-It Ralph Parody Cast *Thomas as Wreck-It Ralph *Rosie as Vanellope Von Schweetz *Percy as Fix-It Felix *Daisy as Sergeant Calhoun *Spencer as King Candy Thomas/Frozen Parody Cast *Isobella as Anna *Emily as Elsa *Jack as Kristoff *Diesel as Hans *Diesel 10 as Marshmallow Thomas/Big Hero 6 Parody Cast *Skarloey as Hiro Hamada *Rheneas as Fred Category:Philip McGhee Category:BrittalCroftFan